Eyeshield HUNT!
by shadow-site
Summary: Based on the anime chapter 15, what happen if Mamorinee didn't try to find out who Eyeshield is? How the Zokugaku're gonna try to persuade Eyeshield? Bad Summary, I know. First try. New pairing. Please R&R.


AN: Well, this is my first eyeshield 21 fics so please be kind to me okay. By the way, I'm using a rare (If not new) pairing on this fics so I hope you will like it because this idea just come all of a sudden when I was trying to take a nap. I've reupload the chapter because of the lack of space between words. (I'm very sorry about this, I've edited it before uploading but it seem that it become error somehow)  
On with the story then.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, but I wish I do.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good morning for Kobayakawa Sena, the one who is known as Eyeshield 21 by some of his friends. Well, at least until Hiruma's voice who told him to change to his alter identity suddenly come out from the speaker and.  
"YaaaaaHaaaaaaa"  
'Huh? This voice... Hiruma...-san?" Sena thought to himself when all of a sudden he got a bad feeling, soon Hiruma start to speak again.  
"To all the student of Deimon High, the American football team has a very important announcement to make"  
'Well, maybe this is just some strange announcement like before. (Hiruma make a very big announcement before the battle with Zokugaku if you forget) Better get practice now.' thought Sena who already finish changing, Sena then walk toward the door and open it when.  
"In short, FIND EYESHIELD 21! Captured him before the end of the day!" this next statement make Sena stop in his track.  
'E-eh? Wh-what did Hiruma-san just said? Th-this is a joke right? ' Sena start to getting confused but the next statement makes it clear for him "I wonder what'll happen if you don't catch him"  
"Eh???? NO WAY!!!!!!" Sena screamed

a few moment later Sena still stand where he was, dumbfounded "Hi-Hiruma-san..." Sena said in a low voice "There he is!" a sudden yell shocked Sena of but when he look toward the voice direction he realize that he should've known that no one is able to refuse Hiruma's order as a lot, I mean A LOT of student from every grades is running toward him from every directions.  
"Wha-wha-WHAT IS THIS"  
"Wait!! EYESHIELD 21!!" yelled the group who is comming toward Sena with full speed, but it seem that for Sena that phrase sound like a signal to start running away, and that's exactly what he did. Sena start to rush with his lightspeed run and avoiding all of the students until he managed to get out of the people and head toward the gateschool while at the roof Hiruma calmly press the stopwatch button on his hand.  
"Hihihihi, now for the next part." Hiruma then pull out a cell phone from his pocket and start to press some numbers

At the Zokugaku Senior High School  
"What? If we capture Eyeshiled 21 then we'll be freed from slavery?" the leader of Zokugaku's Chameleon, Habashira Rui said which make all of his teammate (or his underlings maybe) look toward him.  
"Hehehehe understand Hiruma, we'll catch him for you." Rui then hung up the phone and stand up, soon he and his underlings (I think that phrase is better seeing how he treated them) are already on the street with their motorcycle in order to capture Eyeshield 21 and get released from slavery.

Meanwhile... in one of the garbage dump in the town Sena is sitting inside with his knee under his chin.  
'I wonder what Hiruma-san is trying to do with all of this. Could it be that he..."  
Sena's thought was cut off when someone open the garbage dump and when he see that person, he know exactly who it is, Habashira Rui.  
"So there you're huh? Now come here!" Rui try to grab Sena but Sena is still faster and he managed to jump away by the time Rui want to catch him and he ended up making Rui as a jumping block, making Rui fall to the garbage dump. Soon after Sena is seen to be running on the street with the entire Zokugaku tailing him from behind with their motorcycle  
"Why this people too!?" Sena scream as he run but he quickly take a turn as he see another group is coming toward him from the front, the only difference is this group is from Deimon High Scholl  
"There he is!! Everyone this way!!" Now Sena got two groups from a different scholl chasing him and he know that something bad will happen if he get caught so he run with all of his might to lose them and it worked, the only problem is that he didn't have any clue about where he is going as he just run weherever his feet take him.

Soon after Sena realized that he had lost all of his pursuer so he stop running and try to take a break  
"Pant... Pant... Hah I guess I made it, but where am I now?" Sena then look around him when he see a big building castlelike is standing across the street where he is standing.  
"This, could it be that I've run toward Oujou Senior High School? I guess I didn't realize how far I've run. Huh?" Sena soon spot a truck is running on the street with a high speed and it broke through the red light but what makes him suprised is that a girl is still standing in the middle of the street which is right in front of the truck.  
"Watch out!!!" Sena quickly run toward the girl and thanks to his speed he managed to push the girl away from the street just at the time the truck passed by. Sena himself crashed against the wall of Oujou's school after saving the girl but knowing that he is able to saved the girl he still relieved.  
"Um... Are you okay?" the girl who Sena help is now standing in front of him giving a hand to help him stand. Sena nodded and took the girl's hand and stand up, after standing up Sena take a look toward the girl and he realized that he recognized the girl.  
"Yo-you're Oujou's..." Sena said in a low voice  
"It's seem that you remembered me." the girl said while giggling  
"That's right, my name's Wakana Koharu. I'm Oujou white knight's manager. By the way what're you doing here Eyeshield-san?"  
Sena soon realized the reason why he is running and he is getting ready to run again but it seem he twisted his ankle when saving Wakana and he soon fall to the floor.  
"A-are you okay Eyeshield-san?" Wakana said in a worry  
"U-um. I'm okay, I'm totally okay." Sena lied  
"There's no way you're okay after that crash." another voice which aren't belong to Sena or Wakana suddenly speak.  
"Huh?" Sena tilt his head upward and he see another man is standing behind him.  
"Ah Takami-san! Why're you here? Didn't you said that you're all going to practiced?" Wakana said in a suprised tone  
"Well actually the coach is a bit busy so he said that there'll be no more practice today so everyone had gone home, except Shin that is." Takami said "But that's not the problem here." Takami hold Sena's body and help him to stand  
"I appreciate that you saved our manager but I guess that you should think about yourself a bit more Eyeshield-kun"  
"Eh?" is all that Sena could said  
"That crash just now twisted your ankle right? I'm guessing that you won't be able to run for now"  
"Eh? Is that true Eyeshield-san?" Wakana asked and Sena give a little nod which make her feel guilty. "Sorry, it's my fault that this thing happens."  
"He-hey, you don't have to be sorry. It just happen accidentally." Sena tried to cheer her up and it seem that it worked as Wakana start to pull out a little smile  
"Well well, aren't you a kind one? For now let's come inside, I'll treat it for you." Takami suddenly speak and these make both Sena and Wakana fall into silence  
"Bu-but is it okay for me to come inside Oujou's school?" Sena asked  
"That's right Takami-san, what if the coach find out?" Wakana asked too, Takami sighed as if he had known that the two will ask about that.  
"Don't worry about that Eyeshield-kun, Wakana-kun. I'm sure the coach will understand if we explain, beside I think that it's impolite to just leave your livesaver hurt right"  
"We-well if you said so..." Soon Wakana and Takami start to walk inside the school while helping Sena to walk, because he twisted his ankle Sena could barely walked.  
"Hmm... It seems that he isn't able to run for a while huh? I better tell Rui-san quickly." a Zokugaku's student said as he ride his motorcycle and dashed away

Meanwhile inside the infirmary of Oujou's Senior High School  
"There, that will do for a while." Takami said, he had give Sena a massage on his leg and he just finished bandaging them.  
"Thank you Takami-san, I feel much better now."  
"You're welcome, beside this is nothing compared to what we owe you"  
Not so long after the infirmary door is opened, both Takami and Sena are able to see Wakana in front of the door  
"Takami-san, I've brought the ice pads"  
"Ah, thank you Wakana-kun." Wakana then handed Takami the pads who put it on Sena's leg "This will cool your leg off, with these pads I assume that one hour or two will be enough for your leg to be recovered"  
Sena then try to stand up and he amazed that he is already able to jump.  
"Wow, this is great. You're really good Takami-san." Sena said "Well, I better get going now. I don't think that I have much time anymore"  
Sena is about to open the door when he hear a familiar voice

"HEY YOU! DO YOU SEE EYESHIELD 21 SOMEWHERE? IF YES TELL ME NOW!!!"  
'Tha-that voice...' Sena remember clearly whose voice that was and gulped 'Rui-san..."  
"Huh? Isn't that voice belong to Habashira Rui, the aces of Zokugaku?" both Takami and Wakana looked toward Sena "Why's he looking for you Eyeshield-kun?"  
Sena scratched his cheek with his right finger and laugh a little  
"Well many things happen but it seem that Hiruma-san has some plan with this." Sena said while still smiling which make Takami sighed "That Hiruma, well if he's the one behind this there must be a good reason but the problem is what you're going to do now?" Takami asked  
"Actually I was running away from them before I came here so I guess I'll just do the same now." Sena walk to open the door but Takami stop him  
"If you run now it will be worse for your injury so I think it will be better if you hide from them for now." Takami put his hand on his chin and think "Now the problem is where"  
"A-ano..." Wakana's low voice cut Takami's thought  
"Hm? What is it Wakana-kun?" Takami asked  
"The-there's almost no student anymore in this school right?" Takami is confused by Wakana's question but he nodded anyway  
"Yes that's right, but why would you asked that?"  
"Actually I think I know a good place but it's a little embarassing." Wakana blushed a little  
"Well I think it's better than nothing, what would you say Eyeshield-kun?" Takami asked and Sena give a little nod  
"All right then, please come here Eyeshield-san." Wakana grab Sena's hand and take him out of the infirmary. Just a few moment later Rui appear in front of the infirmary door where Takami is standing.  
"Hey Takami!" Rui called which make Takami look over "Do you see Eyeshield somewhere? I know he come inside with you!"  
"Well, it's too bad but he had already left just a moment ago." Takami lied  
"Damn it! So, where did he go"  
"I don't know."  
"Huh! I guess I'll check some more, in case you were lying." Rui give Takami a glare but Takami remain calm, Rui then walk some step while still staring at Takami and when he feel a door knob next to him he open it without looking and.  
"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Rui is dumbfounded by the voice and soon he realized that he had opened a girl toilet when a bucket fly and hit his face flat. He quickly close the door and run away to the gateschool while holding his bleeding nose.

Takami just stand there sweat dropping until the toilet door is opened and Wakana appear from the inside.  
"Are they gone?" She asked and Takami give a nod which make her face brighter, she go inside the toilet again and soon she come out with Sena who is blushing furiously.  
"That... was a good thinking Wakana-kun." Takami said while wiping sweat from his face  
"Thanks." Wakana smiled  
"By the way, are you okay Eyeshield-san? You've been so quiet for a while?"  
"Eh? Ah! A...Ahahaha, I'm okay. I...I'm totally okay."  
"Well then now that they're gone I think it will be okay for you to go now Eyeshield-kun" Takami said trying to change the subject, and it's clear that Sena is relief by that fact.  
"Tha-that's right! I've got to go now, thank you for everything." Sena walk a few step before he stop and turn around "E-Excuse me can you tell me which way I've to go to go back to Deimon Senior High School"  
Takami and Wakana fall down the anime style while Sena just laugh and rub the back of his head. Soon both Takami and Wakana stand up while still look confused.  
"You mean you just come here by accident after running without direction?" Sena nodded  
"Well, I guess there's no other way. I'll show you the way." Takami said but he was cut off by Wakana  
"Ano Takami-san, why don't you let me do it instead? My house is at the same direction as Deimon school."  
"If you say so... Is it fine for you Eyeshield-kun"  
"Eh? It's fine with me but is it all right?" Sena gazed at Wakana  
"Don't worry, just leave it to me." Wakana said while smiling  
"That's set then, be careful on the way you two. I'm going to see Shin now, I'm sure that he's still practicing in the gym. Bye." Takami then leave the two and walk toward the gym

A few moment later Wakana and Sena are walking together toward Deimon shool, some people who watch them keep on whispering about how Eyeshield 21 walking with his girlfriend which make both Sena and Wakana blush. After a fifteen minutes of walk Sena said goodbye and thanks to Wakana as thay take a different path, Wakana was intent to accompany Sena until Deimon scholl but since Sena had known the path and Wakana's house is on a different way he decide to go alone because he didn't want to give more trouble. Little that the two didn't know, a pair of eyes are watching them from a narrow path.  
"So... they think that they've tricked me huh? I'll show them." It was none other that Habashira Rui, he accidentally saw Sena and Wakana come out of Oujou's school and decided to follow them silently "You two, I want you to get that girl and bring her to me." Rui point at two of his underlings "Let's see how you're gonna like this Eyeshield 21. Hehehehehehe"  
Not long after Sena arrived at the american football club after manage to run away (again) from the students of Deimon who are waiting for him in front of the gate, he opened his locker and decide to change his clothes but he got confused at the paper inside it.  
'Huh? I don't remember putting a paper here. Let's see, "To eyeshield 21, we've taken the girl who had helped you escaped from us the last time. If you want her back, come to the warehouses on the outskirt of the city. Habashira Rui". Wha-! Oh no, Wakana-san is get involved in this.'

Fifteen minutes later at the warehouses  
"Hehehehe it's very nice of you to come by Eyeshield 21." Habashira Rui said while putting a big smile. Sena look toward Rui's place and he could see that Wakana who was being tied is sitting on the floor behind him..  
"Please return Wakana-san now, she had nothing to do with this!"  
"Ck ck ck ck" Rui said while waving his finger "Too bad but she is a guarantee so you won't run away like you did before"  
"I guess I've to do this on my own way then"  
"Try it if you can." Rui then wave his right hand toward Sena "Catch him!"  
Soon all of Rui's underlings get on their motorcycle and rush toward Sena, but Sena won't just stayed there and be caught. Sena use his speed to avoid every single one of Rui's underlings, and while avoiding he come closer and closer toward Rui's place until he avoid the last of Rui's men who fall from his bike after trying desperately to caught Sena, making his bike crash into one of the warehouses and pouring smoke and sand everywhere.  
Both Rui and Wakana closed their eyes in order to prevent the sand from getting into their eyes, and when they opened their eyes they're starled to see that Sena is already standing in front of Rui.  
"Now please return Wakana-san!" Sena said a little louder than before, Wakana is still amazed at what just happened before her eyes but Rui who already recovered decided to catch Sena by his own hand. Rui start to use his long arm to caught Sena but thanks to his speed and experience against Zokugaku before, Sena managed to evade every single one of Rui's attack until Rui finally run out of stamina. Thinking that this is his chance Sena start to walk toward Wakana but to his suprised Rui had used his long arm to caught Wakana before Sena could do anything and seing that Rui is is choking Wakana's neck Sena couldn't do anything but standing there.  
"Heheheheh. Don't you care about this woman?"  
"Yo-you're dirty." Sena grip his hand hard  
"Hehehehe, well first take off your helmet." Rui said while smilling evilly and this made Sena confused.  
'Wh-what should I do? My identity's going to exposed.' Sena thought  
"Hurry up and do it!" Rui yelled "A-all right."

Second later, Sena open his helmet and now both Rui and Wakana could see the true face of Eyeshield 21, a boy with a brown spiky head whom they already know.  
"Yo-you're Deimon secretary, Kobayakawa-san?" Wakana face show a disbelief  
"Oh? This is suprising!" Rui put his hand on his head and laugh "Huahahahahaha! The running back of the speed of light, Eyeshield 21's true identitiy is a guy like this! The guy who's always getting protection from his oneechan and being used to run errands, Kobayakawa Sena-kun! This is great! Huahahahahahaha!"  
Sena couldn't help but stay silent while some tears were formed on his eyes until Wakana who had watched everything and couldn't stop but have a sympathy for Sena suddenly kick Rui's leg and shout.  
"So what is wrong with him being Eyeshield 21! Everyone changes as time goes by and he is to!"  
"Wa-wakana-san." Sena is suprised at how the shy Wakana could shout like that.  
"For your information, I think that Kobayakawa-san is very cool! He is trying to change the weak past of himself and become a real player! And on top of that he also beat you in a match in case you forget!" Wakana stop shouting and try to take some air but it's too bad for her that all that she just said had make Rui very angry.  
"Yo-you damn girl! You'll pay for that!" Rui quickly stand up and soon he throw his fist toward Wakana but to his suprised the one who get hit isn't Wakana but it is Sena. Sena had realized about what Rui was gonna do so he used his lightspeed run and act as a barrier for Wakana but as the punch was quite hard Sena fall to the ground next to where Wakana is standing.  
"Ko-Kobayakawa-san!" Wakana quickly crouch down to look the condition of Sena and a relief showed on her face as Sena sit up while rubbing the place where Rui has hit him.  
"Chee! So you're playing the hero now?" Rui said while pointing toward Sena  
"I'm not playing hero." Sena said while standing up "I'm just doing what I should have done before, I finally realized thanks to Wakana-san's word that everyone could changed so I will change too"  
"Ko-Kobayakawa-san." Wakana said in awe  
"Too bad but for you it's already too late! Now take this!" Rui throw another punch but just before it hit a hand hit Rui's stomach, making him fall to the ground unconscious. Both Sena and Wakana who are suprised quickly faced toward the person that is standing right next the place Rui was and they can see that the person is.  
"Shin-san!" both of them said

Both Sena and Wakana fall into silence untuil Shin start to speak  
"Are you guys okay?" this question suprised the two and after facing each other they both nodded  
"Good, I guess I was just on time then." Shin continue  
"Bu-but why and how you get here Shin-san?" Sena asked  
"The reason I come was to help you two and how I get here was because someone tell me about this place"  
"Someone? Who could've..."  
"YAAAAAHAAAAAAAA" Sena's word was cut off by a yell and a lot of gun's blast  
"Hi-hiruma-san." Sena sweatdropped  
"We-well, I better get going now. I don't want to make my parents worry." Wakana said  
"Ah that's right, I'm sorry for the trouble I cause you Wakana-san." Sena put his hand behind his head and apologize.  
"Don't worry about that. Beside it was somehow a little fun, and thanks to that I could get to know you better" Wakana said while giggling "Oh, and thank you for saving me twice today Kobayakawa-san" Wakana give Sena a peck on the cheek which make Sena blush even redder than his football outfit while Wakana quickly run toward Shin who was walking toward the city but she turn around before far and wave toward Sena.  
"Good bye Kobayakawa-san! I hope we could meet again soon!" Sena just smile at this and wave back  
"Ah! See you soon Wakana-san!" Not long after both Shin and Wakana has gone Sena is still standing in his place with a smile printed on his face until suddenly his helmet cover his face and he know who did that.  
"That was quite a good speech you did back there you damn midget."  
Sena smiled and turn around but as he did that all of the smile gone as he see a gatling gun is put in front of his face.  
"Hi-hiruma-san"  
"But I thought I've told you that if your identity is blown out I'm gonna make you taste hell" Hiruma said while smilling evilly  
Sena see this as a signal to run away and it was a lucky that he did because if he was a second late a lot of bullet will have pierce his body.  
"Yaaaaahaaaaaaa! Run! Run until the end of the world!!!!!! Kyahahahahahahahaha!" Hiruma yelled as he blast all of the gun he brought while pointing it toward Sena.  
"Why is this happening to me!!!!!!!" Sena yelled as he run as fast as he can to avoid the hell keeper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
How's that? Not too bad I hope. By the way, I am planning to make the epilogue for this story but I don't know when I'll put it so if you like it please review and give me some time to put the epilogue 'kay. Thank you very much!


End file.
